


Give Him a Pet, Dammit

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Animals, Cute Mickey Milkovich, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Mickey just loves animals, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Shocking to everyone who knows Mickey Milkovich, one of the most terrifying thugs in the Southside, actually has a soft spot when it comes to animals.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 216





	Give Him a Pet, Dammit

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet fic of Mickey loving animals because I love that headcanon, sue me

Shocking to everyone who knows Mickey Milkovich, one of the most terrifying thugs in the Southside, actually has a soft spot when it comes to animals. 

When he was nine years old, he was playing in the backyard one morning trying to avoid his parents fighting over him and his siblings again. He skipped around the yard, picking up any rock he could find and throwing it as far as he could. He’s seen Iggy do it when he’s upset, why not try it too? 

Much to his dismay, one rock nailed a passing-by bird, earning a shriek of surprise and the tiny body thumping to the ground with the rock. Mickey gasped and ran over to where the bird landed, guilt washing over him at the sight of the creature rolling on the ground, one wing flapping wildly while the other laid crooked at its side. He plopped down onto his knees and carefully reached out for the bird, wincing when it froze and stared up at him warily. 

Inside, his brother Iggy was shuffling through the fridge for one of Terry’s beers, listening to his parents take their argument to the front yard. He could really use a cigarette right now, but he won’t smoke in front of his sister, who is currently doodling on her homework. 

The backdoor flies open, making Iggy look up to find his younger brother shuffling towards him, clutching something in his muddy hands. “The hell are you doing, Mick?” 

Mickey’s blue eyes were wide and glossy, catching Iggy by surprise. “Ig, I accidentally hit this bird. Something’s wrong with the wing.” 

Iggy stood there for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Mickey’s words. A bird? He was freaking out about a bird? “Mick, what? Are you serious right now?” 

Mickey faltered, his closed hands tucking closer to his chest. He shifted uneasily on his feet, averting his eyes now. “It can’t fly.” 

Iggy sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He noticed Mandy watching them curiously, concern laced on her face at the mention of a hurt bird. A fucking bird. Iggy needs to remember they’re still kids. “Okay, okay,” he huffs, leaning down and grabbing Mickey’s wrists. “Don’t hold it like that. It’ll suffocate.” Mickey did as he was told, finally letting Iggy see the damage. “Yeah, that’s a broken wing.” 

“Lemme see!” Mandy jumped from her seat, rushing to Mickey’s side. The bird stared up at them, settled comfortably in Mickey’s palm. She flicked Mickey’s arm. “What did you do to it?” 

“It was an accident!” Mickey hunched his shoulders up, looking like he’s going to cry. Iggy rolled his eyes, standing up straight and moving past them. 

“Since I know jack-shit about birds, let’s go to the shelter downtown,” he said, grabbing his jacket. Mickey lit up at that, relief washing over his face. Iggy snatched the keys from the counter, grinning at his siblings. “Get your shoes, Mandy. We’re borrowing mom’s car.” 

“Iggy, look what I found!” Iggy looked up from the rather lewd magazine he snatched from Terry’s room, watching his twelve-year-old brother run into his bedroom. 

He dropped the magazine in surprise, sitting up straight. “What the fuck are you doing with a cat?” 

Mickey grinned, his arms wrapped around the torso of the fluffy white cat who doesn’t seem to care that this kid is swinging it around. “I found her in the front yard! Isn’t she cute?” 

“Mick, we can’t keep that,” Iggy sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

Mickey’s grin faltered, a pout forming on his face instead. “Why not? Mom said we could.” 

Iggy raised an eyebrow. “Did she?” Mickey nodded eagerly, pressing his nose to the top of the cat’s head. It meowed in response, tilting its head and staring at Iggy with the typical cat stare. “Listen, Mick. You know how dad is always pushing mom around?” Mickey nodded. “Well, he might do the same to this cat if we keep it. You don’t want that, right?” 

Mickey gasped and shook his head, holding the cat closer. “No!” 

“Then let's go around the neighborhood to see if it belongs to anyone,” he smiled reassuringly, getting to his feet. “Looks too clean to not belong to anyone.” 

Mickey sighed and nodded reluctantly, shifting the cat in his hold. “Okay.” 

Iggy ruffled his hair, ignoring the twinge of guilt at seeing his upset expression and leading him out of the room. 

Throughout his life, Mickey always cooed and gushed over any animal he came across. Iggy and Mandy make fun of him for it as it’s completely against the image he built up. Terry whacks him over the head whenever Mickey talks about getting a pet that isn’t an attack dog. 

Ian is more shocked than anybody else when he finds out. 

“Mickey, what the hell is that?” he asks upon returning home from work, eyes wide at the sight before him. 

Mickey looks at him like a deer in headlights, quickly distracted by the squirming puppy trying to lick at his face. “I- uh… Hey?” 

Ian can’t help but laugh, setting his jacket down. “Where did you get a puppy?” 

Mickey smiles sheepishly, tilting his head back away from the puppy’s tongue. “Ah- found him outside. He didn’t have a collar and I asked around, but nobody claimed him.” 

The puppy immediately turns his attention to Ian when he sits down next to Mickey, stumbling out of Mickey’s lap for Ian. He laughs, pressing a hand to the puppy’s chest to keep him away from his face. “Didn’t know you liked dogs.” 

Mickey shrugs. “I like all animals.” 

“Should we take him to the shelter?” Ian asks, smoothing down the happy puppy’s fur. He notices Mickey deflate at his words, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “What?” 

“Nothin’,” he murmurs, shaking his head and getting to his feet. “The shelter downtown should take him-”

“Wait wait wait,” Ian reaches, grabbing his wrist with a grin. “You’re pouting.” Mickey puffs out his cheeks, looking away from Ian’s gaze. “Do you happen to want to keep him?” 

“I mean,” Mickey hesitates, looking down at Ian. “Fuck, yeah, kind of. I mean- I kind of want a pet.” 

Ian smiles, letting the puppy down on the ground so he can stand and pull Mickey close, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You could’ve said so earlier. I’m okay with having a pet. Especially this cute little shit.” 

Mickey lights up immediately, cupping Ian’s face and kissing him. “You’re the best, Ian.” 

Ian chuckles, kissing him again. “Love you too, Mick.”


End file.
